happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leif
Leif is a HTF fan character. Character Bio Leif is green deer of irish descent. He has a torn left ear and is blind in his left eye along a chipped tooth. He also wears bandages on his arm and lower torso. Leif suffers from extreme bad luck and is very superstitious. Due to the fact that he is blind in one eye he sometimes trips or mistakes things which usally lead to his death. Leif also lives in a home shaped like a four-leafed clover and the inside is painted green. Episode Roles Starring Roles #Luck of the Draw #Let It Sink In #Gift Kringle #Leif's Luck Smoochie #Wishing Well Done #The Grate Escape #A Mile in My Horseshoes #What The Luck #I Luck You #Deal with It #Mask Hysteria #Just my Luck #Break a Leg #One Foot of Luck #Par None #New Leif Featuring Roles #Detour De France #Rocky Road Rush #Snow Dazed #A Cam-pain In The Side #Don't Spray It #The Buck Stops Here #Make a Good Depression #Grandma got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer #Crash Course #The Parrot Trap #Roses are Dead #Soldier of Misfortune #Seeing Green #Antler Locked #Drive me Wild #Orchestrated Deaths #The Thirteenth Friday #Hop, Skip, and Swim #I Was an Avian Zombie Appearances # Battle of the Boneheads #Bringing the Pain #Wild West Madness #Scaredy Pine #The Big Three Oh! #United Europe #Mind Over Massacre #Re-Tired #Ill-ogical Solutions #Lowercase Eye #Spooky Vision #Script to Pieces #He's All Right #Crash Landing Deaths #Let It sink In: Sucked into a water treatment plant. #Gift Kringle: Stabbed by scissors. #Detour De France: Cracks head open on the ground. #Leif's Luck Smoochie: Bleeds to death, Head smashed in, Crushed. #Rocky Road Rush: Crushed by Cro-Marmot. #Snow Dazed: Stomped in the head. #A Cam-pain In The Side: Killed in an explosion. #Wishing Well Done: Vaporized by 20's Robo Star (revived). #The Grate Escape: Hit by a car. #Don't Spray It: Crushed by window cleaning platform. #The Buck Stops Here: Forced through teapot spout. #Wild West Madness: Shot by Zekey. #Grandma got Run over by Some Dumb Deer: Bleeds to death or frozen in his own blood (debatable). #The Big Three Oh!: Killed by Ale. #A Mile in My Horseshoes: Ran over by his car. #What The Luck: Killed when multiple objects crash into his house. #I Luck You: Swells up and pops. #United Europe: Falls off cliff. #Crash Course: Run over. #the Parrot Trap: Hit by a mop handle. #Mind Over Massacre: Torn apart by Flippy #Soldier of Misfortune: Shredded by plane engine. #Deal with It: Shot offscreen. #Mask Hysteria: Spine snaps in half. #Seeing Green: Killed by Flippy. #Break a Leg: Crushed by theater roof. #Antler Locked - Drowns (debatable). #Re-Tired - Crushed by a tire. #Orchestrated Deaths - Beheaded. #Ill-ogical Solutions - Collides into Toothy and Cast. #Lowercase Eye - Burnt. #The Thirteenth Friday - Has his head flattened. #Hop, Skip, and Swim - Hit against a rock. #I Was an Avian Zombie - Impaled by Pointy's beak. #Spooky Vision - Killed by Lumpy (offscreen). #One Foot of Luck - Struck by lightning. #Par None - Smashed by golf club. #Script to Pieces - Crushed by fallen tree. #He's All Right - Ladder closes on him. #Crash Landing - Crushed by The Alien's spacecraft. #New Leif - Hit by numerous cars. Injuries #Luck Of The Draw: Gets dust in his eyes, has his hands burned, has his fingers cut. #Leif's Luck Smoochie: Rips arms off. Hit in the head. Half of body is crushed off and face is cut a bit. #The Grate Escape: Antlers and scalp gets torn off. #Scaredy Pine: Attacked by piranhas. #Roses are Dead: Stung by bees. #Soldeir of Misfortune: Cut by barbed wire. #New Leif - Crushed by money. Trivia *To add to his unluckiness, he is sometimes put into humiliating situations. An example being in Battle of the Boneheads, where he is forced to clean up a mess just because he was dressed as a janitor. *His is seen in Ireland for the first time in United Europe. Category:Green Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 24 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Foreign Characters Category:Superstitious Characters